Here You Come Again
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Reela oneshot songfic based on the Dolly Parton song Neela moved away from County and is just starting to get her life back together when she gets a phonecall from a former roommate. A hell of a lot more fluff filled than that summary makes it sound


**A/N I told you I would be writing another song-fic. I'm bored today, I can't help it! This one is a Reela, but unlike my other two, from Neela's PoV! It's set after season 12, Neela's moved away from County, it's a year or so since Michael's death and she's just starting to get her life back together when she gets a phone call from an old room-mate. No season 13 spoilers, because I don't know any! And I don't want to either! (by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neela, or Ray, or any other ER characters/story lines I may refer to. If I did, well a hell of a lot of things would have happened between them a lot sooner! I also don't own the lyrics to "Here You Come Again" by Dolly Parton.**

**Lyrics are in italics, and centred, any other italics are probably thoughts. **

"Here You Come Again"

_Here you come again,_

_Just when I've begun to get myself together,_

"Neela, I was just phoning to say... God, I don't know what I was phoning for. I was just looking through some stuff and found this letter you wrote me... I don't know when," he gives a laugh then continues, "I've not even said who it is, you probably don't even remember... it's Ray. I was just phoning to... say hey."

I press the save button, just like I have done a thousand times before. I got this message three days ago, and I'm surprised the tape hasn't broken I've played it that many times. I haven't phoned him back though. I don't need to, I've moved on. _Sure, _a voice tells me, _that's why you keep playing his message over and over again._

I moved away from County a few months after Michael's death. There was nothing left there for me, Abby and Luka were busy with the new baby and Ray was... well he was off limits. I'd moved away from Chicago, started a new life at a new hospital and I was getting on well. Until this anyway. I knew what letter he was talking about, though he hadn't been meant to read it. I'd left it Abby's and I guess she must have given it to him when I'd left. My own stupid fault for putting his name on the envelope. It was a letter of apology, telling him I was sorry for shutting him out. And he'd read that. Of course, he hadn't replied, he didn't know my new address. But now... he must have gotten my number off Abby although I'd told her not to give it to him.

I picked up the phone and dialled in a number I was familiar with -it used to be mine after all. An even more familiar voice answered, sleep filled.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ray... sorry did I wake you up?"

"Um yes, but don't worry. This is... Neela isn't it?"

I laughed, "Yes, I got your message."

"Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to you know, say hi."

"Yes, look I'm planning on coming up to Chicago and I was wondering if you'd like to meet with me."

"I'd love to," he said simply. "When?"

"A couple of days time. I've got to sort some stuff out with Abby."

"Alright, cool. It's been too long Roomie. I've got to go, but I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said, before he hung up. He'd called me Roomie -just like he'd used to. I had better phone Abby now, tell her I was going to stay. I don't know what prompted me to ask him to meet, I guess it was just the sound of his voice. It brought back all those old feelings I'd had, the ones I'd thought I'd gotten over.

_You waltz right in the door,_

_Just like you've done before,_

_And wrap my heart around your little finger_

I was early, and he was late. I laughed to myself -I should have expected it, it's not like him to have changed his punctuality. I had just ordered a coffee when he walked into the café I'd picked to meet him in. He hadn't changed. His hair was sticking up at all angles, like he'd just ran his hand through it in an attempt to tame it. It was a little longer than I remembered, which probably just meant he hadn't gotten around to cutting it recently. I liked it. He was wearing one of his usual t-shirts and a pair of jeans. He scanned the café and grinned when he saw me.

"Hey Neela," he said, coming and sitting on the chair opposite me.

"Hi Ray."

"How are you?" he asked with his lovely smile.

_Here you come again, _

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to,_

_And shakin' me up so, all I really know_

_Is here you come again,_

_And here I go_

My heart was thumping, and my throat was dry. I hadn't expected to react like this to seeing him. Just like before I felt like a stupid school kid with a crush. That's how he'd always made me feel. My body would just react to the way he looked, the way he said something. I was a fool for him. I'd thought I'd be alright, now that time had passed, but I obviously wasn't.

"I'm... fine," I said, after clearing my throat a few times. Luckily my coffee came so I could take a drink.

"Good, I'm glad. How's the new place?"

"It's alright, it's not County though."

"No," he said, smiling again, "We're like one big family at County."

A few hours and too many coffees later, we were going our separate ways.

"I wish I didn't have a shift..." he said, looking at his feet.

"Yeah, but Weaver'd kill you if you turned up like that."

He grinned and looked into my eyes. "God Neela."

"What?"

He gulped, then laughed nervously, "I didn't think I'd be this... nervous around you. Not after all this time. I thought... I thought I'd moved on."

"You did?" He nodded. "I thought I had to."

"You didn't have anything to move on from," he said quietly.

"Ray, I know I never said it but... I really liked you."

He looked into my eyes and I felt my knees go weak with the power of his gaze, "I really liked you too."

I was breathing hard, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to go, but there was nothing else I could say. "I..." _kiss me, _I thought.

"Ok," he said. _Shit, did I say that aloud? _I thought, before his lips were on mine and I lost myself in the feeling. He pulled me to the side of the street, so we were in peoples way. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as he could to him, so practically every part of me was touching every part of him. He pulled away and grinned, breathing heavily, "I think I might call in sick."

I smiled, "If you're coming down with something, you should have a doctor."

"Yeah, but I've got one haven't I?"

"Definitely," I said, taking his hand. "Which was is the El from here?"

"Follow me," he said, running towards the station.

"What are you doing?" I said, getting pulled after him.

He turned round and grinned, "I've waited years to kiss you, I can't wait any more."

_All you have to do is smile that smile,_

_And there go all my defences,_

_Just leave it up to you and in a little while,_

_You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses_

_Here you come again, _

_Lookin' better than a body has a right to,_

_And shakin' me up so,_

_That all I really know,_

_Is here you come again,_

_And here I go..._

**A/N lol, just a lot of fluff there! Hope you liked! Please please please review!**


End file.
